


Sunrise

by SHSL_KomahinaFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, blood mention, kaimaki, maki trying to pull herself together at ungodly hours in the morning, vague consideration of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_KomahinaFan/pseuds/SHSL_KomahinaFan
Summary: Maki enjoys a morning sunrise with Momota. They think about escaping the killing games.***CONTIANS SPOILERS FOR NDRV3***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Welcome to my story! As said in the summary there are spoilers in this fan fiction, specifically from Chapter 5 of NDRV3 so if you haven't gotten that far and don't want spoilers you might wanna turn back. I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Standing in a field of glistening roses and tulips, wet with fresh morning dew, Maki turned her gaze upon the bright orange sun, rising amongst clouds dyed soft oranges and pastel blues. She squinted her eyes as a darkened figure seemed to emerge from the canvas of colors and slightly cocked her head in confusion upon realizing it was Kaito Momota. Her…acquaintance. He bounded across the field of flowers, his ankles wetting with dew before stopping in front of her. 

It was as if…

…he were a god.

He stood tall, back straight and shoulders pushed back a bit in order to puff his chest out a little more. The sun seemed to illuminate his features, giving him a godlike look. It lit up his facial features, making him look lighter on the edges and tanner in the middle.

But his kind eyes and his wide smile were brighter than the sun ever would be.

 

She looked down as his hand stretched out to her in slow motion. It was an invitation for her and her only to grab and they could run. They could run far away from the madness. They could leave the killing game behind. They could leave the sadness behind. They could leave the paranoia behind and just be free together. His hand was large and coarse, but it offered so much. It was an image, worth a million words. 

Grabbing his hand meant so many things. It meant I trust you. I love you. I believe in you. I believe…in us.

They were things she never imagined herself to say out loud. Not in a couple of months. Not in years. Not anytime soon. And she didn’t have to. She knew he could see it in her eyes. The way she looked at him lately, there was something a little more than a half dead look, one devoid of emotion.

Something was alive in her heart. And it was love.

Maki took his hand and he pulled her close and looked into her eyes, searching for that look as she did the same. It was a pink rose in red bloom, a white dove soaring in the pale blue sky, a purple butterfly landing on a delicate yellow flower. Maki gave him a nod as she whispered her confirmation. It was a yes. A Strong, resounding yes echoing in the vast, empty field. His breath seemed to hitch with surprise before the smile crept back onto his face. She felt him pull her closer, like a magnet to a paperclip. She slowly closed her eyes and let herself melt into him as he poured all over her. She prepared for his lips to touch hers. She was ready for it. She wanted it, craved it, yearned for it. For a sign it was a dream and that it was real. She was ready for anything as long as it was with him. 

Cold splatters dripped on her face and gust of wind blew past her.

He was coughing up blood. Maki looked up at him, a calm express but a look of horror in her eyes. He smiled at her as his eyes faded into a gentle, yet cruel white. Maki grabbed him but only his jacket was left. She let the tears fall as the whisper became a scream and the flowers melted into stars and the ground became the sky, bleeding, blacks, yellows, and purples while her heart bled blue.

She woke up.

Not in her bed, not in her room, not under her blanket. She’d spent the night in Momota’s room. It was 2:00 AM. He’d been executed yesterday. Maki made note that the blanket she’d covered herself in was his jacket, stained and faded a dull magenta but it was screaming at her in neon rose. 

She stared into the darkness, recovering from the shock of the dream until she heard the morning announcement. 

Maki dragged herself out of bed, trudging like a zombie, her limbs heavy and sore. She had tears staining down her face but she didn’t bother to wipe them. She splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth, not caring that it was his toothbrush. It wasn’t like he’d be there to brush his teeth anymore.

Another tear slipped out at the thought.

Maki looked at her miserable face in the mirror and tried not to break down. Kaito Momota, the first man who ever made her feel again. The first man to come back and cut open her heart. He was gone and never coming back. She found herself thinking about going to see him and catching up. It wasn’t a thought she easily dismissed. But he died so she could continue living. It was like a game, except he’d traded his last life so she could have 4, not 3. It felt like she had one and a half. She couldn’t waste the precious life he’d given her. A man who wanted to accomplish great things and make great leaps in the scientific world gave his life for a girl, who killed, no, assassinated important and sometimes innocent individuals. Why her? Would it have been better had she died? Did it mean that he…

Maki shook her head. She wasn’t going to ask questions about it. She was alive because of him and that was what mattered most. Momota wanted her to go on. He knew she capable of great things. He knew she could help make the world the better place. He had faith in what she was and what she could be. He was the one who helped her grow past what she was in the first place. He was the one who opened her heart.

Kaito Momota was dead, but he lived through her now. Maki would live for the both of them. She would accomplish huge things for the both of them. Make a life for both of them. 

Maki was not going to waste this life she’d been given.


End file.
